Triboar
| currency = | comrefs = | government = Democracy | rulertype = Lord protector | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = 2500 | popyear2 = 1368 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Faurael Blackhammer | ruleryear1 = 1368 | ruler2 = Darathra Shendrel | ruleryear2 = 1491 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | roads = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Triboar ( }}) was a town in the Savage Frontier. It stood on the junction of the Long Road and Evermoor Way, due west of Yartar, its traditional rival. Geography Although the rivalry between Triboar and the neighboring Yartar was usually friendly, there were occasions when it erupted into violence over a particular incident. Government The town was ruled by a democratically elected Lord Protector. His or her task was to command the town's militia and to settle disputes. The town's legal system was called the "Lord's Decrees" and the lord protector had the power to amend this system at will. Lord Protector Faurael Blackhammer was killed in 1369 DR fighting the tanar'ri forces from Hellgate Keep. As of 1491 DR, the lord protector was a Harper by the name of Darathra Shendrel. Trade Mountain ponies and other horses were for sale in the town, as well as harnesses and wagons. Guides were available for destinations anywhere in the North for 7 gold pieces per day (excluding food), although they required a deposit of eleven days' pay. The guides all carried ''rings of teleportation'' or a similar device in earring or belt form in order to make a quick getaway in the case of treachery, something they were all extremely wary of, and might even refuse getting into situations where this might be a possibility. A lot of the guides were ex-adventurers. Noted guides included: * Borth Jhandelspar * Ilrin Sharadin * Morth Fartheen * Zandever Eyredanus Defenses The town operated a defense force called "The Twelve", which consisted of this many mounted patrols that rotated in a tenday cycle. If necessary, the town could rally together a well-armed militia of fifty rapidly and three hundred in a day. History The town's name was thought to reflect a traveler's tale of killing three boars on the same day. The lord protector's banner consisted of three black boars on a red background. Over the centuries, it was the assembly point for human armies in response to the orc hordes from the mountains in the north along the Surbrin. raid in Triboar.]] During a Greengrass festival in the late 15th century DR, Triboar was assaulted by a group of githyanki that landed in the village with their astral brig. The true reason for their sudden appearance was to deal with an elder brain that lived underneath the village. Both the githyanki and the illithid were ultimately defeated by a group of adventurers. Rumors & Legends The god of rangers, Gwaeron Windstrom, was said to rest in Triboar. Notable Locations ;Shops: * The Cart and Coin * Foehammer's Forge * Happy Horse Ranch * The Lion's Share * Merivold Pony Park * Othovir's Harness Shop * Ransor's Open Road * The Triboar Travelers * Uldinath's Arms * Wainwright's Wagons ;Taverns: *The Pleasing Platter *The Talking Troll *The Triboar Arms ;Inns: * Everwyvern House * The Frost-Touched Frog * Northshield House * Six Windows ;Mansions: * Boar's Rest Inhabitants It was a large town with a population of around 2500. Appendix Appearances * ''Lost Mine of Phandelver * Storm King's Thunder References Category:Large towns Category:Settlements Category:Democracies Category:Locations on the Long Road Category:Locations on the Evermoor Way Category:Locations on the Triboar Trail Category:Locations in the Dessarin Valley Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations